


Ubiquitous Love

by Hydrogenuine11 (CelestialBound)



Category: USS (Canada Band)
Genre: Fluff, IRL ship, Jashley, M/M, Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/Hydrogenuine11
Summary: Ash and Jason take a vacation together and end up having a heartfelt confession and spend their time together in reassurance of their newly-open love.





	Ubiquitous Love

It was late at night and Ashley and Jason were laying around joking around while drinking in an RV that they rented to take a small break as a celebration for their latest album and tour. Jason was impersonating some movie character from a film they had watched a night before and Ash was on the edge of spitting out his drink from laughter.

Jason got up to get another drink, "Want anything?"

Ash spoke up, "Ah yeah, thanks dude."

He tapped his can of beer while thoughts rushed into his head about his quirky bandmate. Thoughts circulating around how Jason was insanely charming and how he’d never be able to tell how just how much Jason meant to him. They were really similar yet completely opposite. Ash relied a lot on Jason’s extroverted-ness when it came to interviews and concerts with his smile, laughter, voice, and movements to give him a boost. Without Jason, Ash wouldn’t have gotten this far in the music scene, and probably not even far in his own life.

"So as I was saying, that film was pretty insane." Jason had come back with another pack of beer and sat back down across from Ash. "I can't believe that they managed to get away with that many plot twists. Could you imagine if we did our own movie? Robots, aliens, monsters, a giant fast food mascot, and two dudes to save the day. Oh and add in a shitty green screen, of course."

Ash nodded while smiling.

Jason tilted his head, "You okay? You're kinda quiet tonight. But like, more quiet than usual."

"Oh uhm, I'm fine. Just a little out of it right now."

"Clearly. Is it the beer? Certainly Mr. Buchholz can handle one can of beer."

He then held his hand over his mouth made a radio static sound and acted like he was speaking through a low-quality speaker,

"Urgent, urgent. Houston to Ashley. I repeat. Houston to Ash."

He scooted forward and tapped Ash's head lightly and laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. If you need to lie down or something I'll leave you alone. Maybe some water m’lady?" He then acted like he was tipping an invisible hat on his head.

"I'm fine, promise. Although, I could use some fresh air."

"Well how about we chill up top? I've been dying to go up there since we first rented this."

"Yeah, sure."  
"First off, take off those sunglasses. It's nighttime dude." He took a hold of the shades on Ash's face and pulled them off gently and then placed them on the table, "There."

Luckily for Ash, Jason was already up and about, excited to go on top of the RV, so he didn't notice the blush across his face. Ash stood up as Jason was already trying to get up to the roof, however the hatch was open and he was just trying to jump up and reach it.

"Uhhh.. You know there's a ladder, right?" Ash asked, trying to contain his laugh.

Jason stopped and looked up to see a foldable ladder with a string, just like an attic.

"Oh. See? I'd be dead by now if it weren't for you." He pulled the string and let the latter fold out in front of them.

"Well if you were stuck in a tour bus with no food or water, then yeah I'd be your savior I guess." He chuckled.

Jason was about to climb up but stopped, "Where are my manners?" he gestured to Ash and then to the ladder, "After you, m'lady."

"Cut it out." Ash pushed him jokingly and climbed up first, followed by Jason.

They both crawled up top of the tour bus and shut the hatch behind them, then both sat down and relaxed. Jason sat with one leg laid out and one up supporting his arm that still held his beer. Ash had both of his legs straight in front of him while both of his arms supported his body to sit up. Ash looked up at the sky like he usually did, just staring up at the infinite abyss that could swallow them whole if it wasn't for gravity keeping them clinged to this little ball of rock supported by a dying sun. He felt so insignificantly small, yet that didn't matter when Jason was with him. It didn't seem to matter how ordinary he felt, because Jason made up for that part of him with his eccentric personality just beaming with every interaction they had. And Jason talked. A lot. But that was perfect for him since it kept the depressing thoughts away. Speaking of which, why wasn't he talking right now?  
Ash looked over and was shocked to see Jason staring right at him  
.  
"Ah, uh." Jason looked away, "You always seem like you're in a dream-like state. I'm just.. Curious. To know what you're always thinking about. There must be a lot going on in that big head of yours."  
He smiled while staring at his drink that was covered in cold condensation.

'You. You're the one I always think about.' Ash wanted to say.  
But he said something else instead, which wasn't entirely false,  
"Just.. Space and stuff... No matter how much time passes by it's still dumbfounding how much goes on. How much we don't know. I'd just love to go out and travel to another planet. See the universe." He sighed. "So much more is out there yet we'll never see even half of it."

Jason looked up at the starry canvas above them as well. He wasn't sure how to console his best friend. To him he didn't need to see the rest of the universe and beyond. Ash was really all he needed. Yet there was still something he didn't know about Ash, what he always wanted to ask him but never had the guts to ask about. Perhaps this was his chance to finally ask.

"Ashley..." He started.

Ash looked over as Jason still looked up.

Jason took a deep breath and continued, "I have a personal question. I've been meaning to ask ever since we started making music together..."

Ash got nervous but was curious to what he had to say, "Hit me with it, dude."

"I've noticed patterns in your lyrics, and it seems to me that it's always about the same person. And you’ve mentioned them before in interviews. When filming Damini you mentioned ‘that person’ taught you how to love. So the question is, who is it?"

Ash froze. 'Please tell me it wasn't that obvious.'

What was he supposed to even say? Did he tell the truth? Make up a lie? He could always just say it was just for the music and there wasn't actually anyone in particular. But no he couldn’t do that… He’s already proved it was a real person by talking about it during behind the scenes.  
He couldn't tell the truth. It wouldn't be good for the music industry. They wouldn't accept them. Even when writing songs he had to always change the lyrics just a little bit to fit in with everyone else, even though he had always written about Jason and him alone. And how would Jason even feel? Would he be disgusted? But what if Ash was caught lying? Jason could usually tell when he lied. Even about the little things--

He felt a hand rest on his own and they met eyes again.

"J-jason?"

"I was scared that would make you anxious... You don't have to tell me. It was a dumb question." He moved his hand away and picked up his beer again and took a drink.

Ash whispered, "You."

Jason looked over confused, "Huh?"

"The songs. They're.. They're about you." Ash looked down quickly to avoid eye contact. Hoping Jason didn't listen. Or that he just said that in his head.

"Wait... Are you serious?"

'You sure just fucked up, Ashley.' His subconscious told him.

Jason turned Ash towards him by the shoulders. Ash didn't even realize that he now had tears streaming down his own face.

Jason's eyes widened in worry and started wiping Ash's face with his sleeve, "Ash, Ashley, don't cry, please. It's okay.”

Ash started crying even harder. He choked in between sobs, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just couldn’t keep it in anymore.”

Jason placed his hands on Ash’s cheeks and looked directly into his teary eyes, “Ash, really, it’s fine,” he said with a sympathetic smile, "You didn't do anything wrong. I care about you..."  
He paused and then spoke once again,

"I love you, Ashley."

Ash could swear that his heart skipped a beat due to those words that he's only dreamt of hearing. Before he could reply, Jason leaned in with closed eyes and their lips touched softly. It was a delicate kiss, one of sincere reassurance. Still close, Jason repeated his confession in a breathy, soft whisper.

"I love you too, Jason."

Ash fell forward to embrace his soulmate, with fresh tears already filling up his blue crystal eyes. Jason let his arms relax around Ash and brought one arm up to lightly brush through Ash's hair. They sat there close together in tranquility for about twenty minutes before Jason mentioned going back inside and they climbed back down into the RV. Ash was still wiping his face from all the crying and his eyes were red and stung. He also felt pain in the back of his throat. He usually would want to go straight to bed after having a breakdown like that, but he already knew that it’d be impossible to sleep tonight after all that happened within such a short amount of time. Jason looked over at Ash sympathetically, “Do you want to spend the night at a hotel tonight instead of the RV?”

Ash paused as he was slow in processing the words. ‘Wait… Hotel? Does he mean--?’

Ash’s voice cracked, “I-isn’t it a bit early for that?”

Jason looked at him confused, “It’s 1 AM Ash, I don’t think that’s an early time to visit a hotel. But I mean, if you don’t want to sleep yet we can always find one with a pool and stay up longer.”

Jason opened his phone to check for nearby hotels and then paused as he finally realized what Ash thought he had suggested. Jason looked at Ash and broke out laughing. Ash’s face heated up in embarrassment and Jason just looked back to his lit-up phone screen with a cheesy grin still on his face, “Gosh you’re adorable.”  
Neither of them were drunk yet so either of them could drive, but Jason decided to be the driver. They both walked to the front of the vehicle and Jason sat behind the wheel and Ash relaxed in the passenger seat. Jason tried turning on the radio but could only find one station that wasn’t full of static and it happened to be an incredibly cheesy pop station that seemed to only play songs from the early 2000s. ‘Toxic’ by Britney Spears came on and Ash and Jason shared glances.

“Oh no.” Ash said simply.

Jason smirked, “Oh hell yes.”

Jason started singing the opening while occasionally glancing to Ash with a cheesy, yet seductive look. Ash just shook his head or rolled his eyes jokingly each time. Jason didn’t sing often but usually when he did it wasn’t serious at all, and it was almost always only when alone with Ash. Jason tried hitting a high note before the chorus and Ash burst out laughing.  
“Well go on hot-shot, sing the chorus.”

Ash was hesitant but went along with it, and Jason started tapping the wheel like he was drumming and then switched to air guitar.

“Focus on driving you idiot!”

“I’m an expert at multitasking you said it yourself.”

“Air guitaring to Britney Spears while disregarding driving safety is not what I meant!”

“Sing the next high part and I’ll focus more on driving I promise.”

“Fine..”

The part soon came on and Ash sung it as requested. Jason just smiled while staring at the road.

“Man I wish I could record you right now.”

“Sh-shut up.”

“Awwwwhhh someone’s shyyyy nowwww. I hope I didn’t cause you a new case of stage-fright.”

Ash mumbled, “You might as well have.”

After a bit more of teasing, Jason finally paid more attention to the road and just hummed along to the radio. Ashley found himself looking out the window at the reflective lights along the road. He closed his eyes and just listened to the rumbling of the vehicle along with the radio and soft humming. Jason started actually singing for once and Ash reopened his eyes and looked to his side again. Jason had such a seductive voice when he wasn’t fooling around and it gave Ash slight chills. Jason’s eyes caught Ash staring and he stopped singing and smiled sheepishly,

“Why are you staring at me?”

“What? Am I giving you stage fright now?”

Jason gave a slight chuckle, “Kinda, yeah.”

“Well your voice is fucking hot.”

Jason turned red in the face and was covering his mouth now in bashfulness. Ash laughed, “Holy shit no wonder you were teasing me. It’s really great seeing your face get that red.”

With his hand back on the steering wheel he laughed as well, “If I weren’t driving I’d kiss you.”

Ash leaned towards him, stopped, and then slumped back in his seat and put his feet up on the dashboard, “Nah you can wait.”

“This is the start of an abusive relationship.” Jason fake pouted.

“Don’t worry that’s my kink.”

“Ash, I’m sorry to say this but, you’re gonna have to go see a therapist now.”

“Nah, nah you ARE my therapist. Now as my counselor I demand another beer my good sir.”

“I’m driving, you dirty duster!”

“You’re good at multitasking don’t worry. While you’re driving and getting a beer, I’d also like a dinner and a show, maybe a foot massage--”

“Actually could you check my phone and check the map?”

“I wasn’t done!” Ash laughed and unhooked his seatbelt and got up to go find Jason’s phone. He went over to the back of the RV, “Where the heck did you put it?!”

Jason shouted back at him, “On the table!”

“Oh. Okay wow I’m blind.” The phone was literally right in the middle of the table next to his sunglasses. He picked it up along with the shades and came back to the passenger seat.

“Seatbelt.”

“Thanks, mom.”  
Jason quickly glanced over, “Did you really go and get the glasses back??”

“Yup.” He put them on and looked down at the phone.

Jason just sighed and shook his head, “You’re going to damage your eyes.”

Ash tried unlocking the phone, “What’s your password again?”

“215163.”

“I see what you did there…” He typed the numbers in and it unlocked.

“Now don’t go looking at my nudes.”

“Oh that’s definitely what I’m going to do now. Thanks for the suggestion.” Ash said sarcastically while relaxing his posture.

He went to google maps and started giving him directions. Once they finally arrived at the hotel they parked and excitedly got out. Ash looked up to the tip of the building to admire it’s height. Jason looked to Ash and then to where his eyes were directed.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Jason asked.

Ash made hummed in agreement and Jason patted him on the back,

“Come on and help me pack for tonight.”

He climbed back into the RV and Ash followed along. They started gathering their important things.

“Remember to bring swim trunks since there’s an indoor pool here. Well, unless you don’t want to. You can always go without them.” Jason flirted with a wink.

Ash just gently threw a shirt at his face and Jason just laughed. Jason tossed the shirt aside and continued packing his things. After they both zipped up their bags and stepped outside the RV. Ash looked up at the tall building thinking, ‘This must be expensive.’

Jason seemed to read his mind and spoke, “Yeah I spent a little extra but we’re on vacation and I’m with you so I don’t mind.”

Ash felt his face flush once again, it happened every time Jason said something charming or endearing towards him. Jason led the way into the hotel after shutting and locking the vehicle door. He talked to the person at the front desk and got the room key.  
He dangled it in front of Ash, “Last one to the room jumps in the pool first.” He then ran with his gym bag.

“Oh come on this isn’t fair! I have a suitcase!”

“Better hurry up then!”

Jason was already down the middle of the hall and Ash wasn’t even sure of what the room number was. He picked up the pace to catch up and Jason stopped at the elevator.

Ash caught up and asked him, “You could’ve at least told me what the room number was.”

“Oh my bad. It’s 159. Top floor.”

Ash looked to the elevator, “And you do realize that we’ll both be using the same elevator, right?”

Jason glanced at the elevator, “Oh… Well, I’ll take the stairs to give you a headstart.”

“Dude this hotel is like 10 floors tall.”

“15, actually.”

“Exactly.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine. You’ve seen how much energy I have. It’ll be too easy.”

Ash shook his head, “Alright, go for it. But I’ll be the one giving you a headstart.”

Jason smiled and then ran to the stairs and made his way up. Ash waited a minute and then called the elevator. Soon enough he was at the top floor and of course Jason wasn’t there. He waited around 5 minutes before Jason showed up by elevator looking worn out.

“Too many floors…” Jason said breathily.

“Told you so. Ash walked up to him and took his bag.”

“Thanks.”

“No prob.”

He looked at the closest room numbers and made his way in the direction that the numbers went up accordingly. Jason followed behind Ash and when they made their way to the room he got the key out and opened the door. Ash was already looking out the hallway window down below. Jason cleared his throat and Ash sheepishly walked in the room. Jason turned on the lights and Ash was immediately in awe of the space and how fancy the decor was. Jason himself was surprised of how nice it ended up being.

“Well now I know the money was definitely worth it.”

“Seriously though…”

Ash set their bags down and went over to the windows at the end of the room and opened the curtains to be met with a balcony.

Jason hopped onto the bed, “I knew you’d enjoy the view.”

Ash silently stood in wonderment and placed his hand on the glass.

“You know you can go outside. I’ll be out there in a minute. Just need a moment to lie down.” Jason flopped down on his back and sighed.

Ash went on outside onto the balcony and rested his arms on the railing while staring out at the city, and then soon enough found himself looking up at the stars. Jason glanced at Ash through the window and then got up to grab him swim trunks and changed in the bathroom. He then knocked on the glass and opened the door.

“Hey there, cloud boy.”

Ash was slightly startled and looked back at him. He blushed as soon as Jason shirtless.

“Oh uhm… Are we going swimming?”

Jason joked, “Noooo I’m just wearing these because I feel like it.”

“Ha-ha… Well, you should feel like it more often.”

“Oh? Is someone flirting back with me finally?”

“Hmm maybe…”

Jason backed Ash against the railing and held onto it while leaning towards Ash’s face. Ash was nervously looking at him as he was immobile in this position. Jason gave him a long, seductive kiss and then whispered, “Go get dressed.” Then he moved away and then went back into the room. Ash stood there awestruck and slightly turned on. He blinked a few times and took in a deep breath and let it out. He embarrassingly walked back inside and closed the door. Jason seemed to act like nothing just happened since he was lying in bed looking at his cellphone. Ash got into his suitcase and got his swim trunks out and went into the bathroom to change. While in there he looked into the mirror and sighed. Either he and Jason were going to be alone together which made him anxiously excited, or there were going to be other people at the pool and it’d be even more awkward. Inhale, exhale. He stepped out of the bathroom and Jason immediately got off his phone and hopped off the bed.

“Ready?” Jason asked excitedly.

Ash nodded and so they left the room and headed downstairs. They found the pool far down the hall from the lobby. The sign said the pool was closed.

“Bummer…” Ash said.

“Hm…” Jason opened the door and it was unlocked, “Oh. That’s convenient.”

“Jay, we can’t just go in--”

Jason was already inside and Ash sighed and followed along. The glass door shut behind them quite loudly and Ash looked back scared someone heard it. Jason was already getting towels from the rack to put them near the poolside for afterwards. Jason stretched his arms up and let them fall back to his sides.

Ash spoke up, “Remember, you were last into the room so you’re going in first.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Jason said right before holding his nose and cannonballing into the water.

Ash covered his face from the impact. Jason surfaced and shook his head to get his hair off his face.

“Woo! It feels great, dude!”

Ash loudly whispered, “We’re not supposed to be in here! You’ll get us caught, idiot!”

Jason shushed him loudly to mock him.

“Jay, I’m serious, you’re going to get us kicked out.”

“Am I?”

Jason swam to the edge and rested his arms on the side of the pool while looking up at Ash.

“I could have sworn you’re the one making all the noise…”  
“What?”

Suddenly Jason grabbed Ash’s leg to get him off balance and he fell into the pool with a slight scream. When he surfaced he splashed Jason in the face.

“You asshole!”

Jason laughed, “You’re so cute when you’re mad.”

“I… You…” Ash huffed.

Jason swam towards him and grabbed his hand and pulled him back under the water. Ash held his breath and tried to open his eyes in the water but everything was all blurry, then he felt a kiss on his lips and Jason’s tongue slide in, followed by tons of water. They both surfaced and choked.

“Shit! I thought that’d be romantic.” Jason exclaimed as he wiped the water off his face.

“Good job.” Ash coughed once more.

They were soon enough smiling at each other and laughing about the failed attempt.

“I could have sworn that’d work just like in the movies.”

“Yeaaah should have looked it up or thought it through first.”

“Maybe I just did it wrong. We could try again--”

Ash smiled and pushed him away, “No sir.”

“Just one smooch. Pleeease.” Jason puckered his lips and leaned towards him.

Ash splashed water at him and swam away, “Gotta fight for it!”

“Fine. But this would be so much cooler with pool noodles.”

Ash splashed from afar and immediately hid underwater from being splashed back. Jason waited till he came back up and splashed him as revenge. Soon enough they were both splashing nonstop and making the water move in big waves and occasionally splashing outside the pool. Then a noise came from inside the hotel and they both went immediately silent. They looked at each other in fear they were about to be caught as they heard loud footsteps. Ash held a finger to his lips to signal to keep quiet. After a few more footsteps a door could be heard opening and then shutting, and luckily for them it wasn’t the pool door. They both sighed in synch.

“Thank god... It’s too early to be caught now.” Ash said.

“Right.. It was just getting fun.”

“We should probably settle down anyways.” Ash went over to the end of the pool that had a ledge to sit down on.

Jason went over to the ledge as well and sat down next to him. After a minute of silence Jason was already leaning on Ash to get his attention.

“You should sit on my lap.”

Ash looked at him confused, “Uh.. What?”

“Because we’re alone.. And you’re sexy when you’re wet.”

Ash chuckled thinking he was just joking, “Is that supposed to convince me?”

Jason moved his head off of Ash’s shoulder. He then grabbed Ash’s waist and forced him on top of his lap so Ash was facing him. Ash forgot how strong Jason actually was, but it made sense from all the ridiculous headstands he does during live shows.

Jason smiled up at Ash, “You’re so damn cute.”

Ash tried hiding his embarrassment, “I thought you said I was sexy.”

“You’re both.”

Jason lifted his hand towards Ash’s face and gently stroked his cheek and down to his neck. Ash put his own hand on top of Jason’s and held it there.

“Ashley, I--”

Ash moved Jason’s hand off of his neck and leaned down and kissed him, gently moving his tongue inside and making sure to leave him breathless. Ash kept going until Jason had to stop to catch his breath.

“Where did that come from?”

“I told you that you had to fight for it. You earned it.”  
“Ugh I love you so much.” Jason held the back of Ash’s head and pulled him in again for another kiss, but then Ash put his finger to Jason’s lips to stop him from continuing.

Jason whined, “Aww why’d you stop me?”

Ash got off his lap and he got more upset.

“Ashleyyyy…” He reached over to Ash to hold his arm and convince him to continue.

“I’m getting cold.”

“Then I’ll snuggle with you.”

Ash smiled gently but got out of the pool. Jason got up and then looked over and smirked.

“There’s a hot tub.” Jason stated.

Ash paused, “You know how gross those things are?”

“... Fair point.”

Ash grabbed two towels from the rack and tossed one to Jason. After they got dry enough to walk around without dripping water everywhere they headed back to their room. This time there was no competition in reaching the room first. They walked in and Ash had finally noticed that there was only one bed.

“Wait… Are we sleeping together?” Ash asked.

“W-what?”

“There’s only one bed.”

“Well… Yeah… What did you think we were going to sleep?”

“I just thought… Nevermind.”

Ash almost sat on the bed but realized he was still damp.

“You going to change first or me?” Jason asked while putting his towel up.

“Uh, whichever.”

“Alright you can go first then. I’m gonna go out and smoke.”

Ash looked at him like he just said he was going to kill the president.

Jason slowed his movements, “...What?”

In a loud whisper Ash began, “You can’t just smoke pot in America! They’ll put you in jail for that.”

“We already broke into a pool.”

“That’s totally different!”

“We’ll tell them we’re Canadian and didn’t know better! Easy peasy.”

“Ugh I can’t believe you.”

“It’ll be legal here in a few years anyways.” Jason made his way out to the balcony.

Ash went into the bathroom to change, and came out to the balcony and Jason handed him the blunt. Ash put it in his mouth to smoke and Jason went back inside to change clothes as well. When he came back they both talked about past memories. They brought up their first meeting and how they instantly knew that they were meant for each other, and how they had to suppress their feelings for each other, along with all of their times making music together.

Soon enough both of them were getting too tired to stay out so Jason put away the pot and lighter and cleaned up the area. Then they went back inside and lied down in bed.

They both were silent again for a few minutes. Ash then changed the topic to another serious matter.

“Are we going to be open about… Us?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“If we did we’d face some sort of backlash… I mean… We’re both guys. Will people accept that? Would our fans accept it?”

Jason gave a big exhale, “I don’t think it matters what they think. And times are changing. It’ll be okay if we do. I’d be more worried about the backlash from record labels and stuff like that, rather than the fans.”

“You’re right.. I’m just worried. Maybe we should keep it low-profile for a bit. Before we figure how to come out to everyone.”

“I don’t mind. As long as I’m with you.” Jason looked at Ash and held his hand, “I love you so much.”

Ash smiled back at him, “I love you too.”

Ash rested his head on Jason’s shoulder and they both squeezed the others’ hand gently yet tightly. Jason started brushing his fingers in Ash’s hair with his other hand, playing with his hair casually.

Ash perked up, “I have a question.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you want me to grow my hair out just to play with it?”

Jason laughed nervously, “Maybe…”

“I knew it.”

“Alright I have a theory as well.”

“Oh yeah? What is it?” Ash was intrigued.

“You wanted me to shave my beard because you didn’t find it attractive on me.”

“Well--”

“And so if I were to kiss you it’d feel smoother. Am I right or wrong?”

“You got me there.”

“Aaaand you were also jealous because I named it.”

“Okay but that was just weird. You have to admit. No one names their beard.”

Jason joked, “Everyone does it!”

“You’re lying!” Ash laughed, “Look it up! It is not a normal thing to do.”

“My phone is on the floor… It’ll wait.. I’d rather stay in bed with you.” Jason cuddled close to him.

“Well you’re still wrong, you weirdo.”

Jason also had a question to ask, “So should we have couple nicknames? I’m thinking Ashy-boo for yours.”

“Oh god. Well, yours would probably be Jay-Jay or… J-PAX.”

“That’s a terrible joke and you should be ashamed.” He chuckled.

“K-PAX is one of the best movies ever!”

“It’s good I’ll admit but that nickname is horrible!”

“Fine then Jay-Jay it is.”

“Alright Ashy-boo.”

They both joked and teased each other for a bit longer until Jason started dozing off. But before he fully fell asleep he smiled and looked at Ash and said ‘I love you’ again. Ash smiled, knowing that he made the best decision of his life tonight by confessing his feelings for Jason. And for the first time in years he finally slept peacefully.


End file.
